Informing Olympus of the Gift on Christmas
by Miz636
Summary: Percy and Annabeth must visit their godly parents to deliver some important news they discovered on Christmas morning. What will the gods' reaction be? They certainly don't know. Co-written with Percabeth777. Late Percabeth Holiday Fic; One-shot.


**This is co-written with Percabeth777, my lovely friend. I'm her Beta, and we decided we needed to write a story together for the holiday. She'll be posting another one co-written, hopefully soon. We wrote this in parts, sometimes adding in on the other's portion. Enjoy. Oh, neither of us owns anything but the idea behind this, though it's probably been used before. :)**

**

* * *

**  
**Informing Olympus of the Gift on Christmas**

Percy and Annabeth stood nervously in the lobby of the Empire State Building, preparing themselves for what they were about to do.

Percy could almost remember back ten years ago when he was racing up to Olympus to defeat Kronos and save the word. This time, however, was _extremely_ different. He felt more nervous now than he could ever remember feeling back when he was fighting for the lives of all of his friends.

Annabeth glanced at the red and green colored lights and streamers that decorated the lobby. It was only a few days after Christmas, and Annabeth took a deep breath. She could feel Percy's eyes on her, and as she glanced up at him, focusing on what they were here to do, she could tell Percy was still dwelling on the past.

Unlike ten years ago, he thought, this time he was a nervous wreck to face his father and Lady Athena. They didn't visit their godly parents often, and he dreaded more than ever having to face them under these circumstances.

"It's now or never," Annabeth whispered to him. Percy nodded silently.

This time, however, he remembered, Annabeth's hand was in his, and she held something with her that would decide the entire future of their lives.

The "UP" button on the elevator console lit up as Percy's finger ran over it, and they stepped inside the empty space when the doors finally seemed to open.

Annabeth slid in the key that they had obtained from the doorman earlier, and Percy couldn't help but slam his head against the wall as Christmas jingles began playing inside the four walls.

He didn't have anything against Christmas, but he wasn't exactly in the mood to think about "Jingle Bells" or "Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer" when he was only seconds away from standing in front of two gods to deliver some important news.

Annabeth bit her lip, nervously, as the elevator came to an abrupt stop after taking them up a hundred floors. The doors slowly slid open, revealing the enchanted home of the gods. Usually, she took pride in seeing her own work of reconstructing Olympus, but this time there were more important things on her mind. She could only cross her fingers and pray that her mother was in a good mood.

She had nagged Percy all morning to brush a comb through his hair, and she had even gone through the trouble to iron his clothes to make him as presentable as he possibly could be, but when it came to Athena, she knew that even the smallest detail could tick off the goddess.

Annabeth knew that all her preparation suddenly didn't matter anymore as Percy led her to the thrones of the gods. There was no doubt that both Athena and Poseidon had been expecting them, and as Percy and Annabeth knelt before the two gods, they didn't know exactly what was to come.

It wasn't everyday that you saw the goddess of wisdom sitting beside the lord of the sea, but Percy was just happy that a fully fledged war hadn't already begun between the two yet.

Poseidon was the first to speak; his usual sea-green eyes twinkled, and the god smiled. "It's very nice to see the two of you again," Poseidon gripped his trident by his side, leaning forward on his throne, "but, we must ask, what exactly is it that prompted you to call us here?"

Athena sat straight, a firm look plastered onto her lips. The goddess' gray eyes bore through Annabeth's as she fixed her gaze on her daughter. "Yes, Annabeth," Athena spoke, sounding amused, "what is this news the two of you speak of?"

Annabeth had never felt more intimidated staring back into her mother's eyes, but she didn't divert her gaze. She could feel Percy squeeze her hand next to her.

Percy's voice was steady when he spoke. "Dad," Percy began slowly, "Annabeth has something to tell you guys,"

For a second, both gods' eyes were on Annabeth. She wasn't ready for this. After all, she had only found out herself a few days ago on Christmas morning. But, standing there, Annabeth looked straight back into the faces their parents. "Mother," Annabeth said, gripping Percy's hand, "I'm pregnant."

…

_Annabeth went up to the master bedroom after opening Christmas gifts with Percy and breakfast so that she could change._

_As she pulled on a shirt, her eye caught sight of the calendar, and she froze, her mind working quickly. It had been at the back of her mind for a couple of weeks now that she hadn't gotten her period this month._

_It worried her more than she would admit. But, shaking her head, Annabeth finished getting dressed before thinking about it again._

_Of course, there was one way she could know for sure if the idea forming in the back of her mind was true, but she would have to wait until the Christmas party she and Percy were having with their friends for the holiday._

_Annabeth pushed the thoughts to the side of her mind, distracting herself with other things. The last thing she wanted was Percy catching on to the fact that there was something on her mind, especially on Christmas._

_She managed to make it through the day, and even halfway through the Christmas party, until she found Grover alone in a corner of the room, just watching._

_She knew Grover well enough to figure out that he could probably read her emotions. She couldn't deny that she had a whirlwind of fears and hopes swirling around in her altogether, and Grover could see it._

_"Hey Annabeth," he said as she sat down next to him, grinning at her._

_"Hi Grover," she said in reply, trying to decide how to ask him. "Hey, Grover, do you think you could do me a favor?"_

_"Sure thing, Annabeth, what do you need?" he replied, agreeing without even knowing what she was asking for. For a second, she remembered exactly how much she loved the satyr as her best friend, before her mind returned to reality._

_"Can you check to see if I might be pregnant?" she asked quietly, and Grover looked at her sharply._

_Annabeth met his gaze head on, waiting to see what he would say._

_"Wait… so you want me to go get you a pregnancy test from the store and see if it comes up with those two pink lines after you… you know -"_

_"No, Grover." Annabeth quieted the satyr from his nervous rant and rolled her eyes. "You have magical reed pipes, don't you?"_

_"Oh," Grover said in a short breath. Immediately, he took out his reed pipes and played a quick tune, his eyes on Annabeth's stomach. When he put the pipes away, he wouldn't look at her, but then he smiled up at Annabeth, and she knew._

_"Congratulations, Annabeth," he said, wrapping his arms around her in a hug._

_"Thanks Grover," she said softly, hugging him back. "Can you not tell Percy, please?" she requested as they settled back down, watching the party, though Annabeth looked away from the corner with the mistletoe. "I want to tell him myself after the party."_

_Luckily for Annabeth, Grover didn't do anything but give Percy knowing looks and smiles throughout the rest of the party, which confused him but didn't let him know what was going on._

_As they were getting ready for bed, Percy commented on Grover's actions._

_"I'm telling you Annabeth, he was being really strange tonight," Percy was saying as he came out of the bathroom. "It was like he knew something but didn't want to tell me."_

_Annabeth sat down in a comfortable spot on the mattress, taking a deep breath. She couldn't possibly take hiding it from him much longer. "That's because he does know something you don't, and I asked him not to tell," Annabeth said honestly. Percy looked over at her with confusion, shock, and a bit of worry._

_"Is something wrong?" he asked as he moved to sit next to her on the bed._

_"It depends on your definition of wrong, but I don't think so," Annabeth replied, biting her lip._

_As Percy stared back at her, an oblivious look filling his face, Annabeth couldn't help but wish Percy would just get it. It would sure beat trying to tell him word for word._

_"Percy," Annabeth groaned. Although she was absolutely flushed with a million things going on in her mind about what this could mean for them or how Percy would react, she couldn't help but suppress the smile that escaped her lips in the moment. The clueless look on Percy's face was enough to get her to smile through anything._

_Percy reached over, taking Annabeth's hand in hers. She had been fidgeting with her fingers, and now, at Percy's touch, she felt just a little safer. "What are you trying to tell me?" Percy asked softly._

_Annabeth stared at the wall in front of her, feeling like her words were coming to her all at once when she spoke. "Percy, do you remember the last time when I said 'No', but then you said something really cute, and then we -"_

_"I remember that perfectly, Annabeth," Percy said interrupting her, "but where are you going with this?"_

_"Percy, I'm pregnant!" Annabeth said a little louder than she meant too. It barely took her a second to realize what she had just said, and now she stared back into Percy's eyes as he looked at her._

_Then came his reaction just a little later._

_"You're pregnant?" he repeated, letting out a breath. "Like, as in, you're-going-to-have-a-baby pregnant?"_

_"What other kind of pregnant is there, Seaweed Brain?"_

_She watched Percy's face closely as he digested everything. It wasn't fair since she'd had the whole day to think everything through before she knew that this was really what they wanted, while Percy had only found out within the last two minutes._

_When he gathered himself, really stopping to meet her eyes, his fingers found hers as they laced through each others. Annabeth realized right then that Percy didn't need the whole day to know that this was just right. He had a glow in his eyes that Annabeth could never forget._

_"Annabeth that's – that's great," he said, searching for words._

_Annabeth couldn't help but feel like half of the weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She had been worrying about Percy's reaction, and now that he knew, she realized exactly what this would mean. Percy knew exactly what she was thinking when he saw the look in her eyes, and he couldn't help but think the same thing._

_He remembered back when they were sixteen and Annabeth had told him that she wanted to make things permanent because everything was always changing or leaving. As Percy brought his forehead to touch Annabeth's, he couldn't help but feel like they had done finally done it. They had come all this way, lived through the good and the bad, and now they were going start a real family. They were going to have something that was theirs - a permanent mark of their love._

_Sitting there, in the dimly lit bedroom in nothing but a night gown, Annabeth couldn't help but feel like she wanted to capture this moment, this feeling, these thoughts that only she and Percy shared, to keep with her forever. With his forehead to hers, Percy said the only two words she needed to hear, "I'm happy."_

…

"Well that makes things interesting," Poseidon muttered, but he shut up when Athena's cold eyes glanced at him.

Athena looked at both Annabeth and Percy carefully, her face giving nothing away as she looked them over. Finally, she just sighed, surprising Percy and Annabeth as they hadn't known what to expect from her.

"I can't deny I hadn't been expecting this," Athena said, "but why did it have to be with a son of Poseidon, Annabeth?"

Poseidon chuckled a bit as Percy and Annabeth shared slightly relieved looks, though Percy could also tell that Annabeth was exasperated and a bit annoyed with her mother right now.

"Mother, we've gone through this every time I see you," Annabeth breathed, closing her gray eyes for a moment. "Do we really have to do it now when we just got this news?"

"Very well," Athena sighed, "but we are discussing this again later, child."

"Yes, Mother," Annabeth said almost through her teeth, but Percy squeezed her hand a bit again, and she relaxed slightly.

"You do realize, though, that your child will be targeted, correct?" Athena added with a raised eyebrow, and both nodded.

"She's right you know," Poseidon admitted, though it was obvious to everyone that it was quite reluctantly. "There's a chance your child will have powers from both of us, either of us, or no powers at all. You're both quite powerful, so it will most likely be from both Athena and I."

"You will have to be very careful and watch your child for signs from a very young age," Athena cautioned the pair, and Annabeth knew that Percy was taking as much of this in as she was. "If water is someplace you need to be especially careful, seeing as the father is a son of Poseidon." Athena's face as she said that displayed her feelings on that to the rest, and Annabeth sighed internally as she knew this would always be something her mother and she fought about.

"Thank you for the advice," Annabeth told both gods, and Percy nodded beside her in agreement. "We'll be very careful about our child and powers." Athena nodded her approval, and Annabeth knew it was because her mother recognized that she and Percy were quite serious about this.

"Very well, I believe congratulations are in order," Poseidon said as he got off his throne and allowed his body to shrink down to human size. He stepped towards the pair and hugged them both at the same time.

This didn't surprise Annabeth all that much as she knew Poseidon was quite willing to Percy that he loved his son, but when Athena also walked over to them in her human-sized form, Annabeth was quite surprised.

Poseidon had let Annabeth go to whisper something to Percy a few steps away, and Athena walked over to her daughter. Annabeth didn't know what her mother was going to say, but she was waiting for her to say something as they stood facing one another.

"I hope you know I'm expecting you to do your very best and raise this child well," Athena finally said, and Annabeth nodded, having expected it, but then Athena surprised Annabeth with her next words. "Of course, I believe you should be able to do it, seeing as you've made me proud before."

Annabeth smiled slightly at the praise, though internally she was happy and proud to have gotten it from her mother. It didn't happen often.

"You know as well as I do that I've never approved of your choice in husband, but I've lived with it," Athena continued, and Annabeth nodded, though she was a bit upset that her mother had gone against her request and brought this up again. "I'm proud that you're going to have a child, but as I've said before, the father is not my choice."

"I know, Mother, but Percy is my choice, and I'm not giving him up," Annabeth said firmly, gray eyes looking into gray eyes for a minute before Athena nodded once.

"Very well," Athena said.

Just then, Poseidon walked over with Percy. Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand as he stood next to her while facing their parents.

"I'm happy for both of you, and I hope you and your child have a good life," Poseidon said, and Annabeth thought she saw something flash in her mother's eyes that seemed like a hint of love, but it was gone before Annabeth could check to see if it was really there.

"Thank you, father," Percy said for them both as Annabeth smiled her thanks.

"I think it would be best if we were going now," Annabeth said, looking at her mother.

"Very well," Athena agreed with a nod.

"Perhaps we'll see you again soon?" Poseidon said, looking at Percy with a grin.

"Maybe sometime in the future," Percy allowed, knowing that anything more being said wouldn't go well with Athena.

"Goodbye Mother, Lord Poseidon," Annabeth said with a nod.

"Lady Athena, Father," Percy said, also nodding, though he also shared a slight smile with his father.

With that, Percy and Annabeth left to return to the elevator. As they walked, Annabeth knew Percy had something he wanted to say, so she squeezed his hand to tell him to just say it.

"My dad wants to be there when our child is born," he finally said, and Annabeth smiled at Percy, though they both knew it was slightly forced.

"Will your mother be okay with it? I mean she and Paul will obviously be there and -"

Percy cut her off with a nod, letting her know that he had already thought about this. "It will take some explaining, but I think she'll be happy."

Annabeth found herself trailing off. "I'm glad," she finally said, and she was. Even if her own mother didn't approve of her relationship with Percy, Poseidon did, and that made it easier.

"We'll make it through this," Percy said as they reached the elevator, pulling Annabeth into his arms and placing his hands over her stomach.

"I know," Annabeth sighed, leaning back against Percy. "I just wish she would stop trying to get me away from you."

"That's not going to happen, and we both know it," Percy stated, and Annabeth could only nod. "Besides, even if she doesn't approve, we both know what we want."

"We do," Annabeth agreed with a smile, placing her hands on top of Percy's over her stomach.

Annabeth knew that no matter how much her mother got on her nerves and didn't approve of her relationship with Percy, it was just what she wanted, and the baby slowly growing inside of her was only another thing to prove that.

* * *

**Just an idea that came to use over the holidays. I hope you liked it. Percabeth777 wrote about half of this, and I wrote the other half. You may or may not be able to tell the difference in our styles.**

**Leave a review, please? :)  
**


End file.
